


Fifth Stop on the Blue Line

by traceylane



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceylane/pseuds/traceylane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-"Take the same bus every day" AU-</p>
<p>The next day the boy boards the train. And the day after that. And the day after that.<br/>And Minho cannot forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Stop on the Blue Line

             

   _There is a beautiful boy on the train today._

The thought enters Minho’s head in that hazy way they usually do at 5:45 AM—unfiltered and oddly focused, observations made through half-lidded eyes.

                 It’s late October and Minho had been up at five that morning to catch the train; he’s never been able to sit down without falling asleep, so he grips the handrails, leans on his arms and lets the lurching of the car jar him awake at every stop.

And yesterday it was chilly and slow and boring, but today there is a beautiful boy on the train, a boy with a hard line for a mouth and ears and cheeks pink from the cold and messy golden wisps for hair and Minho wonders how anyone could look so flawless with mud on their jeans.

Minho watches the boy take a seat and turn his head to look out the window. There’s nothing much to see, just other sets of track, a burst of trees before a good view of the freeway, but the boy looks out at all of it in a way that makes Minho want to look, too, to look and understand if only he could tear his eyes away from the most gorgeous person whose presence has ever graced this train.

                Minho gets off three stops later, and tries to forget.

\--

                The next day the boy boards the train. And the day after that. And the day after that.

                And Minho cannot forget.  

\--

                It’s late November and Minho smiles when the windows fog up and the boy uses long fingers to draw lines, letters, and shapes in the frost, smiles when he starts to wear scarves and second jackets.

Minho’s asked himself a thousand questions. What music is he listening to? Why does he come so early? What is his name?

Where is he going? What is his life like, away from the train?

_And_ , Minho asks himself, _can I come?_

\--

                The next day Minho decides to ride the train a little longer so he can see where the boy is headed.

                The coward he is, he gets off at his regular stop, only seconds before the train leaves the station.

\--

                It’s early December and Minho needs to _do_ _something_ about this.  

                “Is this seat taken?” he asks and the boy jumps, surprised, in his seat, because Minho, in all his nervousness and fervent courage, is _yelling at him_. And Minho suddenly feels the urge to smash himself through a window and out of the train, hopefully into a garbage can or a deep pit where he belonged.

The boy opens his mouth, but before he can say anything the train comes to a hard stop and Minho nearly falls over.

He looks out at the station signs, and curses himself and his terrible timing.

                “Shit—just kidding, this is my stop—I mean, I wanted—”

The boy looks at him blankly.

                “Sorry!”

And Minho runs out of the train.

He looks back at the car when he’s far enough, but he can still see the boy looking down at him from behind the window, eyebrow arched and a faint smile on his face, before the train begins to move once more.

\--

                The next day is a Saturday and Minho is so, so glad he doesn’t have to take the train on Saturdays.

\--

                It’s two weeks until Christmas and Minho is still embarrassed, disappointed, pissed. They had passed the boy’s stop, but his seat is empty. Minho can’t blame him.

                “Hey.”

There’s a soft push on his shoulder, and Minho moves aside, “Sorry—”

He turns his head and has to look up to see familiar blond hair and eyes that he only just realizes are a very warm brown.

                “Oh—hi.” His heartbeat pounds in his ears, loud over the sound of doors sliding closed and the train rushing forward.

                “Is this spot taken?” The boy asks, flexing his fingers on the handrail next to Minho’s, and Minho goes red. His grin is a little smug, but Minho likes it anyway.

                “No, it’s fine.”

                “I’m Newt, by the way.”

                “Minho.”

                “Let me ask you a question, Minho,” Newt says, putting in an earbud and leaning forward, so their shoulders are pressed together.

                “Sure.”

And Newt speaks low like he’s sharing a secret,

                “Would you mind being a tad late today?”

\--

The next day is a Wednesday.

The train is missing two of its usual passengers.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for TMR and wowI'm sorry but thank you for reading?? I missed these two ;; Thanks to one of those lists on tumblr with ~*unusual*~ AUs. Unbeta'd, and I hate when I make typos so please let me know if there are any.
> 
> Feel free to send prompts [to my tumblr](http://amazerunners.tumblr.com/ask) or wherever uwu I love them and I will try very hard so pls


End file.
